An optical sensor typically generates image information representing a sensed image. The image information may be analyzed by one or more image processors to generate at least a portion of the sensed image. A known technique for processing the image information may be performed by calculating and processing a matrix. Processing a matrix according to the known technique, however, consumes processing power, which may affect the battery life of a portable device. Additionally, memory may be required to store matrix information for the processed matrix, which may impact the cost and size of portable optical devices. Consequently, known techniques for processing image information may be unsatisfactory in certain situations.